Jade
by Protectress of the Small
Summary: The Mother goddess gets lonely one night and decides to have a baby. What will happen if she gets caught, and the child is sent to Tortall?
1. Mischievious Deeds

Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer was down. Anyway this is my new fic, I'm writing it because I couldn't get this idea out of my head (and I couldn't think of anything for God's Intentions). Sorry in advance it will probably be slow in the beginning, but here goes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

It all happened one Midsummer's day in the realm of the gods:

'Hmm...what shall I do this fine day?' the mother goddess asked herself, 'I should really get someone to spend time with since I've been so lonely.' Then suddenly she was struck with an idea, ' I know' she announced, and then set off to find to find what she needed.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Numair Salamin was enjoying a nice stroll in the garden in Tortall's castle, when a strong gust of wind knocked a strand of hair from his head. Not knowing what had just happened, he looked around, and then continued on his stroll. At the same time: Kaddar, King Jon, and many other men were hit by the same gust of wind, and lost a strand of hair also. And again. None of them knew the cause of the wind.

A few seconds later, one could find the mother goddess tying all of the strands

of hair together, to make the ultimate man. After that was done, the goddess plunged the hair into her stomach, and then waited.

(The next day)

In the Realms of the gods the next morning, the mother goddess woke to find herself pregnant. 'Yes, I knew it would work' the goddess said to her self,' Now I will have a child to spend my time with.'(A/n I don't know how goddesses have kids, so I made up a process)

The next few months were pure torture for the goddess (a/n in case u didn't figure out it's hard for them to have kids) The larger her stomach grew, the worse she felt, but she kept reminding herself that it would be for the best in the long run. And so she spent her days in pain, waiting for her child to be born. And at last she had her child, but by that time Mithros had found out; and by the god's terms, it was not allowed to have a child that was half- mortal in the realms. So, the goddess was given a choice: either kill her baby, or send it to the mortal realms un-named to live the first 13 years of her life without a mother. So the goddess made her choice, and the baby girl was sent to Tortall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, it sucked huh. Well anyway I would really like some constructive criticism, so please review! I am hoping for at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, but I'll probably continue anyway. Sorry it was so short, and thanks for reading!

Lizzie

P.S. Click that button and review! Please?


	2. Author's note preview

Wow! how stupid can i get! i forgot the stupid disclaimer...mutters to self well anyway i had to get it up so that my story isn't deleted but there's also a little free-bee if you would call it that but anyway here's the disclaimer..

Disclaimer- i don't own any of the characters in my story, they are all tp's (well except the ones i make up) but oh well there we go.... done!

ok now lets get down to buissness... first of all i want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers.... especially for not getting too mad at me for not updating in a while.... next, i would like to say the reason why i haven't updated is because of 2 factors...1- i just got a new computer and i wouldn't let me updates for a while.. this is just kinda a test some other thing. 2- i have major major writer's block! the only thing i could get out is the tiny chunk you are about to read... so i would really appreciate it if you would give me some tips or ideas... well without further adue.. i will give you the nextlike 1 paragraph section of my story... well here goes...byw this is liam and alanna talking...

"No, Alanna, it's not like that! Wait, i didn't mean it..."

"Yes you did, Liam, You are leaving me just because you hate magic! Go away and leave me be!!!!"

"wahhh......."

"Alanna don't cry...wait.." _huh? where am I, _liam thought, _Where's Alanna?_ but as the man surveyed the scene-an expansive forest- realization hit him._ Oh it was just a nightmare. But then... where is that crying coming from?_ The man then perused the froest, looking for the answer to his question. It was, he found, a baby.


End file.
